La Naissance de l'Héritier
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Tout simplement: assistons à la naissance de Thor, car tout de même, le porteur de Mjolnir doit bien venir de quelque part. Du ventre de sa mère, par exemple? N'oublions pas non plus la rencontre entre Thor et ses parents lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois de sa longue et prometteuse vie.


**Hello! Comme promis et prévu, un deuxième OS sur la période pré-Thor 1. Vous allez assister à la naissance de Thor, messieurs dames (:**

**Dédié à Mawenn35 qui me réclamait un petit OS tel que celui-là.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un, deux, trois cris de femme souffrante.

Des instructions de sages-femmes asgardiennes.

Et enfin, le premier cri aigu d'un nouveau né. L'Héritier d'Asgard venait de naître.

La souveraine lâcha un dernier cri de souffrance avant de laisser sa tête retomber mollement sur les oreillers. Ses longs cheveux châtains aux doux reflets blonds s'éparpillaient librement sur les draps et les oreillers. De la sueur perlait sur ses membres tremblants. Quelques larmes lui avaient même échappé durant cette longue journée de travail durant laquelle elle avait attendu avec impatience et anxiété mêlées la venue de son premier enfant.

Frigga faillit tomber dans l'inconscience après avoir poussé une dernière fois de toutes ses forces. Elle parvint à entendre le cri de son bébé, et eut un léger sourire avant de tomber, finalement, dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son enfant, ni de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, ni même elle ne put pas apercevoir son mari qui, à la limite de la panique, avait déboulé dans sa chambre malgré les interdictions des guérisseurs. Les cris torturés et tourmentés de sa reine l'avaient rendu fou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus d'être tenu à l'écart.

**.**

-Un fils, mon roi. Un garçon en parfaite santé, bien portant, votre Héritier, annonça la voix joyeuse et soulagée d'Eir, la guérisseuse royale.

Entre ses bras, elle tenait un petit linge dans lequel était soigneusement posé un bébé, le petit prince que le peuple et les souverains attendaient avec impatience depuis bien longtemps. Odin resta muet, figé sur place, à contempler la petite chose qu'on lui présentait. Il dut se faire aider pour tenir le bébé, mais lorsqu'enfin, il appliqua la méthode, son cœur sembla lui jouer des tours en ratant des battements indispensables.

Le nouveau-né ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit en sécurité. Il regarda faiblement autour de lui, sans bouger, et remarqua une grosse chose barbue se tenant au-dessus de lui. La barbe de son père, peut-être. Ses petits yeux cherchèrent ensuite d'autres traces de ce nouveau monde. Son papa avait des yeux, comme lui, et un visage, un peu plus vieux que le sien. Mais il faisait moins chaud que dans son ancien habitat. Dans son ancien habitat, il pouvait se réchauffer, il y avait toujours de l'eau, et la promesse qu'il n'était jamais seul. Un petit cri échappa au bébé tandis qu'un bruit strident lui vrillait déjà les oreilles.

Au loin, Odin perçut la foudre s'abattant sur Asgard. Il était tellement paniqué par les cris de sa femme qu'il en avait oublié le mauvais temps sur ses terres : en effet, ce jour-là, les éclairs se déchainaient sur la Cité d'Or, la foudre guettant chaque endroit.

-Mon fils..., murmura le roi, ému, ses yeux se mettant soudainement à briller.

Il se promit de se laisser aller à quelques larmes de pur bonheur lorsqu'enfin, il se retrouverait seul avec sa famille. Un roi se devait de rester fort et digne en public, ce n'était qu'en privé qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à ressentir quelque chose d'humain.

-N'ais pas peur, mon fils. N'ais pas peur, je te protège, promit-il alors, sa voix se chargeant de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y avait à dire.

**.**

Frigga se tenait confortablement installée dans ses couvertures, observant avec sérénité le ciel éclatant sur son royaume. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, songea-t-elle, car elle allait enfin pouvoir contempler le petit visage de son enfant. Un garçon, avait-elle appris. Deux jours qu'elle devait attendre pour le voir et le prendre dans ses bras. Deux jours que son état revenait enfin à la normale, après des mois à devoir partager sa magie et son énergie vitale avec son bébé.

Alors qu'elle songeait, rêveuse, à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait, Frigga aperçut un mouvement près de sa porte. La seconde d'après, son visage se retrouva illuminé par son sourire rempli de joie et par ses yeux pétillants. Enfin, le moment était venu ! En effet, Odin venait d'apparaitre, tenant contre lui un paquet de couvertures.

-Mon amour, salua-t-il avec douceur, venant prendre place auprès de son épouse.

Cette dernière ne put que lui donner un baiser amoureux, avant de pencher son regard sur les petites couvertures.

-Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, ma reine. Voici notre fils. Admirez le petit prince que vous avez mis au monde, lui murmura le souverain d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Frigga elle-même eut un mal fou à se contenir, étant encore sujette à ses hormones. Elle posa vite ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants de joie et de tendresse envers le petit être qui sommeillait dans les bras de son père.

-Odin..., ne put-elle que murmurer, avant de recevoir délicatement son enfant.

Enfin, songea-t-elle, elle le tenait dans ses bras, son petit miracle.

Celui-ci, dès qu'il se sentit transporté dans les bras d'un autre, ouvrit brusquement ses petits yeux. Des yeux d'un profond bleu pur. Les yeux de Frigga, sans aucun doute. Cette dernière ne retint pas une larme de joie. Son fils était donc encore plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

-Il est si magnifique, mon amour...un petit ange. Un petit miracle, murmura-t-elle, caressant délicatement et prudemment les petites joues du bébé, lequel se mit à agiter ses mains lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de sa mère.

Si belle, si jeune, si douce. Décidément, le nouveau-né se trouvait de mieux en mieux dans ce nouveau monde, même s'il y avait trop de bruit et que les personnes autour de lui étaient bien trop grandes. Frigga déposa un petit baiser sur son front, tout en le câlinant. Odin l'aida à caler leur enfant contre sa poitrine, puis se pencha vers sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci mille fois pour ce présent que vous m'offrez, Frigga. Vous êtes la femme parfaite.

-Odin...merci à vous. Sans vous, je ne tiendrais pas ce petit ange dans mes bras. Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? Est-il...tel que vous le souhaitiez ? s'enquérit-elle, ne détachant que rarement son regard du petit corps du nouveau-né.

-Il est parfait, ma reine. Ne doutez pas. J'avais pensé à...Thor, car la foudre s'est abattue pendant qu'il nous rejoignait dans notre grand monde. Que pensez-vous de ce nom là, mon aimée ? interrogea gentiment le souverain.

-Un nom magnifique pour un ange tel que le nôtre, ne put que sourire Frigga.

L'instant d'après, elle scellait une fois de plus son amour par un baiser à son cher époux. Le petit Thor rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se reposait pendant quelques minutes. Il vit quelque chose entre ses parents. Les souverains faisaient quelque chose d'étrange avec leur bouche. Il réclama vite de l'attention, ne supportant déjà pas que son papa lui vole sa maman. Une petite tape toute maigre indiqua à Frigga que l'heure du premier allaitement venait de sonner.

Et ce fut à partir de ce jour, celui de la naissance de Thor Odinson, qu'une nouvelle aventure commença. Une aventure bien plus extraordinaire que tout ce que l'on pouvait raconter. Le porteur de Mjolnir venait de naître.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre par review ou MP. Je ne garantis pas une réponse rapide, étant donné que je suis en camping et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais tout le temps Internet jusqu'à lundi, mais j'essayerais d'être le plus possible présente.**

**Dans tous les cas, à très vite, et passez un bon week-end!**


End file.
